darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline:Michelle and Sebastian's Breakup
Characters * Michelle the Cat (19) * Sebastian the Fox Hybrid (20) * David the HedgeFox (20) * Cole the Echidna (20) * Christina the HedgeCat (18) * Danny the Hedgehog (19) * Candace the HedgeFox (17) December 27, 2016 Mariala Central Park: Noon Michelle is on her period, so she's in a terrible mood. She's talking with Christina by the water fountain taking artsy pics. Christina: Wow, that was quite a lot! Might wanna pick out the one you like the most. Michelle: DAMNNN! I look great in all of these. Christina: Ooh maybe this one! points out a one that appeals to Michelle Michelle: Totally! posts it on Instagram Sebastian rides in on his skateboard. Christina: Ughhh Michelle: Ooh! Sebastian: Babe, unethusiastically Christina, bright, how have you been? Michelle: Meh. I've been better. Not the best day today. Sebastian: Doing anything later? Michelle: Sorry, I'm spending the day with my girls. Maybe tomorrow though? Sebastian: I'll book it. Flirtatious You're a great gymnast, but your an even better gymnast in the bedroom. Michelle: it backAlright baby better purchase your ticket for the show tomorrow~ Christina barfs Sebastian gets on his skateboard as the two kiss. He swerves over Christina, and gives her a nasty glare. Christina just rolls her eyes. Christina: her breath Such a pussy... Michelle: HEY! That's foul language Christie! Christina: it He's such a pussy.... Michelle: itYou don't curse this much. This about me?! Christina: No no no! Not you... Michelle: Who? Seba? Christina: Nonchalantly What about him? Michelle: PationatlySeba is not ''a pussy. FYI, he's probably the best boyfriend you can ask for. Christina has a flashback of how her and Sebastian broke up years ago. She cringes. Michelle: You had your chance with him. He's mine now Christina. Don't be jelly! Christina: I'm not jealous, okay Mish? I'm just looking out for you. I've been with him before, and he's not quite the ideal Prince Charming. Michelle: Whatever. Look, I'm not banging him 'till tomorrow, so let's just leave it there, kay? Christina: Sure. Urban Garden Grille: Evening Alexis, Christina, and Michelle are all out. They just ordered their food. Christina: Just a greek salad is fine. Bread and extra balsamic vinigear please? Waitress: awestruck You got it, Mi-Mi-faints;two others help carry her off Michelle: Every goddamn time. Christina: "You Should Be Here" Wow, this song is literally playing every three seconds. Quite the banger! Alexis: Oh this song? Totally a favorite on the album. Christina: starts singing along to the lyrics Disconnected. You pulled away and I miss your presence I always said to you, BABY! YOU SHOULD BE HERE! RIGHT HERE! Alexis: Blushing Christie stop, your making a scene? Christina: her oPhone flashlight in the air What do you mean? in the restaurant is taking some kind of photo or video of the three, singing along and cheering Alexis: little embarrassed In hindsight, we should've just gotten takeout instead. Christina: Michelle Hey, you haven't been talking a lot today, you feeling okay? Michelle: quiet Yeah... Alexis: What's wrong Mish? Michelle: It's.... Seba and Christina both grunt in unison Alexis: What about him? Michelle: I feel bad for turning him down tonight. Alexis: Y'know you don't have to stay with us, right? Michelle: You sure? Alexis: It'd totally suck without you, but we're not forcing you. Michelle: Y'all wanna come go over Seba's with me aft-- Christina: Michelle off Pass Michelle: silence Okay, you down Lexi? Alexis: Ummm... Michelle: Infuriated Oh come the fuck on, guys! He's not that bad! Christina: Sorry, Mishy, but I can't be within fifty feet of that guy without puking. Michelle: Sad Aww.. Idea!Wait! Maybe we can have a steakout! Spy on him! Christina: 'Scuse me? Michelle: Yeah! It'd be totally fun!... Y-You don't even have to stalk-- I mean watch him! Leave that to me! Alexis: I guess? Still I just don't wanna even think about what he does at n-- the waiters Oh look, our food is here! waiters serve their food Michelle: Took you guys long enough! I'm starving my ass off here! Alexis and Christina: MICHELLE! give her an ugly look Michelle: and sweet Sorryyyyyyyyy guyssss. Waiter #1: Did she just talk to us? Waiter: #2: Oh my gosh! Christina: I'm sorry, but can I have a refill on my iced tea? Waiter #2: I'm never washing this ear again! Christina: Thank you gentlemen, you've been great today! waiters squeel like little girls and run off Michelle: Thank the lord! takes I giant bite out of her double cheeseburger Alexis: You eat like a pig Michelle, jeez! Random Pig: HEY! Alexis: around Oh... sorry. Random Pig: OMG NO WAY, IT'S LEXI BLOOM! Alexis: rolls her eyes and eats Sebastian's House: Evening Christina rolls up her car by Seba's house. The windows are almost impossible to see through. Christina: He's all yours. If you decide to puke, please go outside and do it on his yard. Michelle: Stop it Christina! Jeez! Michelle looks into Sebastian's window. Michelle: HE'S UNDRESSING O EM GEE!!!!!! Christina: I don't wanna picture that again. Michelle sees a silohuetted figure in the room with him. A female figure, only seen with a bra and panties on. She was blonde. Michelle: UHM. Alexis: What? What happened? Michelle: Someone wanna tell me who the fuck ''that whore is? Christina: looks Lili?? Michelle: complete shock and fury WHAT?! Christina: but calm Deep breaths, Mishy. In with the new, out with the-- Michelle: He told me that he was THROUGH with that rich old hag!! Christina: HEY! That rich old hag is my landlady, and my fighting coach. Michelle: off This is such bullshit. He's cheating on me.... with his boss??? Christina: Not anymore, Sebastian quit like a yaer ago, remember? Michelle: I'm so pissed. starts tearing up Christina: Sympathetically Hey now... it's okay. Alexis: I don't wanna say we told you so but..... we told you so. Christina: Didn't I tell you dating this stuck up snob was a mistake? Michelle: Yeah, he was a snob. And an asshole. Christina: See! You're seeing clearly! Michelle: hysterical A r-r-really....... hot..... charming asshole. even more Christina: Dumbfounded Guess I spoke too soon. cries on Christina's shoulder. She pats her on the back a few times.[ Let her stay at your house tonight! Alexis: No way! I need my beauty sleep! Christina: Well I need sleep sleep, so. Aleis: You know what. Let's flip a coin. Call heads or tails. Whoever wins gets to sleep home alone. Christina: flips the coin and calls heads. The coin lands on heads. Sorry, Lexi. Alexis grunts as Christina drives away to drop the sad roll and Alexis back at the Petals house. December 28, 2016 Alexis's House:Morning text Sebastian: hey beautiful Michelle: hiiii Sebastian: you still wanna come over tonight? Michelle: totally!!! Sebastian: great, I'll set up everything Michelle: c u 2nite bby wakes up Alexis: Mishy what are you doing? Michelle: I gotta go run in the park. Alexis: Wanna go grab some dinner tonight? On me. Michelle: Sorry Lex, I've got plans for tonight. Alexis: With who? Sebastian??? Michelle: Oh yeah. We're gonna be doing some stuff in the bed tonight. Alexis: After all he's put you through? You're gonna have sex with him. Michelle: the door and taking her purse Who said I was having sex? the door and exits Mariala Central Park:11AM Michelle is hiding in a tree, stalking Sebastian and Lili kissing by the fountain. Lili: I hope Michelle doesn't find out. Sebastian: Believe me, the girl's far too dumb to realize. Lili: I don;t think so, Michelle's pretty smart. Sbeastian: But sex with her is so boring. She's a girl, you're a woman. Lili: What do you mean sex with her is boring??? Sebastian: She's always on the bottom texting on snapchat, and she doesn't even care. She barely even moans. Then there's you, a woman who I can give all my attention to. Someone who's very sexy and adores me. Lili: Hold your horses, Sebastian. I'm not that into you. I was really drunk last night, so I had no clue what i was doing. You're a good guy, and your sex is quite exquisite, but I don't know if I like you like that or not. Sebastian: Just one last kiss? Lili: Fiiine. kisses him and walks away Sebastian leaves as well. Michelle flips off the tree and follows somewhat behind Lili, on her phone. Michelle: Thinking So this is the girl that stole Sebastian. taps Lili on the shoulder. She turns around. Hi! bitchslaps Lili hard across the face. She falls. Lili: Hey! The hell was that for?? slaps Michelle. Michelle: You wanna go, blondie? It may be early but I ain't tired. Lili: Look Michelle, I'm not really in the mood to fight right now. Michelle: Too bad! punches Lili across the face That's for banging my boyfriend. punches her again That's for saying you liked it. punches her a third time. ....That last one was for fun. Lili: punches Michelle Look, okay? I'm not interested in your boytoy. He used to work for me, and he's just not my type. I don't even like him. I didn't even want to bang him. He paid me money, as if I didn't need anymore. Plus, I was quite drunken last night anyway. Michelle: That motherfucking lying asshole. I swear that man can't do one thing right without fucking it up. Lili: I'm so sorry if I mislead you into thinking I like him. He's very unattractive. All he desires is good sex. Michelle: I give him what he wants, though!! Lili: Erm.... not according to him. He says you have "very boring sex" Michelle: quite angry Boring? Lili: He's not even that good at it. Michelle: He works too hard, honestly. And it's not even that big? Lili: Oh yeah, definitely. It's like a french fry. Michelle: Look, I just wanted to know if he said anything about me? Lili: Lying Ohh, no. Of course not! Michelle: Suspicious Really? Lili: her neck Of course! Sebastian wouldn't s-- snatches her purse and holds it over the fountain. Michelle: You tell me what he says or this purse gets thrown in the water. Lili: Silly dear, I have thousands of more at my place. Michelle: Bet you don't have another diamond bracelet in there though. Lili: Wait what?? How did you know? giving up Okay okay! He's uninterested, okay? He lost interest months ago. How many more hints do you need? Do you realize how many times Christina talks about him when I train with her? And-- Michelle: her off Why does everyone keep bringing Christie into this? Lili: Because she clearly has a better eye for hunks than you do. Michelle: So she was right.... Lili: Well, mademoiselle, I'm afraid I must get going. walks away Michelle: Hold up, princess. Lili: around Yes, Michelle? Michelle: grin What are you doing later? Lili: Quite a lot. I have to go set up for my next gala. And meet my father. Why? Michelle: even bigger Whatdya say we teach Sebastian a thing or two about women? Lili: Laughs As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid I'm too busy. Michelle: Come and I'll come to your gala. Lili: Interested I'm listening.. Sebastian's House: 11:30PM Michelle: knocks on the door-- it's open Oh... well then. Sebastian: upstairs Up here babe! Michelle: goes upstairs There you are. Sebastian: but underwear Glad you made it. Michelle: So am I. gets undressed Sebastian: Prrrr... phone rings, he throws it in the trash No interruptions this time. Michelle: Oh daddy! Sebastian and Michelle make out, and suddenly they go under the covers and have sex. Moans are heard. And then suddenly Michelle gets on top of Sebastian while they are doing it Sebastian: Someone's motivated. Surprised you're not on your phone for once. Michelle: heavy Sorry, I just thought you didn't like my "boring sex" Sebastian: What? I never said that! You're a beautiful and enthusiastic woman, Michelle. Michelle: normal Yeah, I hope you say that to Lili too. Sebastian: Stops wait wh-- slaps him Michelle: You think I didn't know about that him again fucking bullshit that him harder went down with Lili last night?! Sebastian: out of bed, bleeding I have no clue what yo-- a voice comes out of nowhere Lili: Oh Sebastián, stop lying to yourself. is facetiming Michelle And next time, please mute your phone Michelle, I did not enjoy listening to that. Michelle: Embarrassed Lili: As a matter of fact door opens I have some business to take care of, call you later. is in the room, she performs a powerful piercing thorn fortissimo on him, putting a massive hole in his wall. Michelle: Wh-what the hell?! I was supposed to fight him. Lili: Apparently studies showed me that sex can make you..... weaker. Sebastian: severe pain, almost crying W-w-w-what are you doing to me?! Michelle: puts her hand out Wow, bravo Sebastian. Christina got you spot on. You are weak. I need a real man. It's over. zaps with lightning him, knocking him out cold Lili: Did you just ki-- Michelle: Of course not! I'd love to but what's the fun in that? He's just.... asleep. Lili: Good job. Michelle: Thanks for showing up to help me finish him off. Lili: Three years to open your eyes, huh? Michelle: Flabergasted Three?! We haven't even made it to two yet! Lili: You can clearly see why now, right? Michelle: Absolutely. What a tool.